A Nindroid can Love Too( Rewrite)
by Kiara of the Elven
Summary: "Why would he do this why, I know him Jay would never harm her he loves her to much" I heard him sob over and over I only utter one sentence "The darkness consumed him"
1. Chapter 1

**For those whom remember the first version basically forget all you knew of that version only certain things are staying the same in this version please review**

* * *

The Overlord was gone defeated by Lloyd, I still vaguely remember the bright flash of light and then… nothing I remember rebooting and opening my eyes and Cole embracing me I remember Cole saying

"Come here you tin can"

And me exclaiming happily

"Brother!" as we embraced

The only thought I have now is horror as I sit next to the bed holding a woman with short ebony colored hair as her brother shoulders shuddering as he cried disconsolate unable to be comforted as his sister lies there

"Why would he do this why, I know him Jay would never harm her he loves her to much" I heard him sob over and over

I only utter one sentence

"The darkness consumed him"

I myself had found Nya, with Jay standing over her broken and bloody unconscious form his eyes a deep violet I tackled him as he raised his nunchucks up to strike the final blow upon her, I in an instant had tackled him to the ground he had let out a growl and lashed out at me as we hit the ground, the others hearing the commotion came running I had to protect Jay from Kai's wrath Cole called 677 the national emergency line

"The little cunt deserved it, she loved you not me I bet the bitch has been sleeping with you" he had growled to me as I stood holding him tightly Kai hearing this swung a punch at Jay and I had stepped in between the two I had heard a loud crack as he hit my jaw and fractured it he had reeled back in horror it didn't faze me as a robot or Nindroid

"I am fine Kai allow the authorities to handle him" I had plead looking to the now dazed looking Jay strangely his eyes were back to normal

Kai had only glared at Jay and backed off as the sound of sirens filled the air and soon he was led away I told the commissioner to take Jay to Kryptarian prison he had nodded, then I told him the sad cause, the darkness from the battle with the Overlord had stuck with him as our Sensei said with light there is always darkness Jay was just the replacement for the darkness

I looked over then beautiful girl even with the bruises and bandages that covered her body they say Jay must've been abusing her for some time, even I the most level headed person wanted to go to Kryptarian and beat him to make him feel her pain I was pissed, thankfully Kai didn't believe the whole I've been sleeping with her bit, I do confess I have been harboring feeling's for her, but she always acted happy with Jay so I never said anything now I do question if I should've said something, maybe she was frightened and scared of being alone I gently wiped away the saliva that had gathered at the tubes entrance through her mouth

Nya's PoV

I awoke in a place of darkness and for once I did not hurt

"Did he?" I didn't want to think of it

"Oh my darling daughter of water and fire" I heard a soothing voice say

"Hello?" I called out

I shielded my eye's as a bright light enveloped me suddenly a man was in front of me I knew who it was immediately

"Mr. First Spinjitzu Master " I said immediately falling to my knee's

"Oh my dear child there's no need for that, no need at all" I felt him help me up

"Oh" I said looking sheepish

He gave a soft laugh and I smiled

"Sir, where am I, am I dead?" I questioned looking around the area which strangely reminded me of Ignacia except the rice patties held no farmers; there was no one around that she saw.

"No you are not dead not yet at least" I heard him answer as I turned my head to him again

"What do you mean yet" I asked confused

"My dear you are in limbo, you could take my hand and allow me to show you what you'd be missing if you went to the afterlife or you could go on and be with your mother and father in the afterlife without seeing what you'd be missing out on"

I thought about it, then made my decision I took his hand and immediately in a blur he and I were pulled into a dim room I saw my brother, my brother had his arms on my bed as he was bent over crying

"Kai" I gently said putting a hand to my mouth, shocked at the mental state of my brother

I looked over as I watched Zane enter; again to my shock he kissed me on the forehead and wiped my mouth which a tube was placed and tucked my hair back

"Oh Nya darling, why was I such a fool that I couldn't admit and free you from the treachery's of him, why could I not see your wings were being clipped by a demon in the midst of us, you are as beautiful as an angel even as you lie here comatose and relying on other's and machine's to keep you from flying away from us "I heard him question to my comatose form I saw artificial tears prick at the corners of his eyes "Please awaken so we can see your beautiful eye's and so you can lighten up our lives again" I watched as the tears fell from his face, it broke my heart

"Sir I have made my decision" I looked to him "I want to go back"

I saw him smile

"Excellent decision my elemental daughter" I watched him snap his finger's and suddenly I was plunged back into darkness


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of A Nindroid can Love Too Enjoy Read and Review please!**

* * *

I heard beeping and someone crying I felt something plastic in my mouth going down my throat it was really uncomfortable I felt a hand on mine as a thumb ran across mine it was cold as ice

"Zane" I thought I tried to open my eyelids it felt like someone had tied weights to them I heard the soft sobbing of my brother and I still felt Zane's hand in mine, since I could not open my eye's just yet I gave his hand a squeeze as best as I could

Zane's PoV

I had sat next to Nya's bed listening to Kai cry and the beeping and hissing of the machine's assuring our angel hadn't flown to be with the other angel's I gently took Nya's hand in my own rubbing a thumb across the top being careful of the that had been placed in to hydrate and give medicine to her, suddenly I felt a squeeze it was so soft I almost thought I was hallucinating till again I felt it stronger

"Nya? " I questioned not daring to hope, but slowly her eye's opened I gave a soft laugh of relief tears filled my eyes she looked around but eventually her eye's landed on me and her eyes dimpled showing she was smiling

"Kai look up" I gently prodded him he looked up his eyes red and hair mussed up  
"Oh my god Nya " he shrieked I saw Nya flinch " I am never going to ever allow anyone to touch you again never " he grasped her hand babbling I am so sorry over and over

"Kai calm down she is here now isn't she we'll make sure no one harms her again "I said very sincere meaning every word he nodded "Now can you go find a doctor and let them know she is awake?"

I watched Kai dash off to find a doctor, I couldn't help but smile I think turned to Nya and she looked at me curiosity shown bright in her eyes as if she knew that I was about to ask her a question

"Nya this may ah be a bit early but when I tackled Jay to defend you he told me something, that you loved me I just want to know is it true squeeze my hand please if it is" I asked after a few moments I thought it was a lie till I felt it a small gentle squeeze my eye's widened in complete shock

"Oh Nya, I wish I had known" I clutched her hand tighter but still making sure I didn't displace the I.V "I thought you were happy, all your actions said so, I kept to myself my feeling's even though I may be a robot I still feel love Nya you are the one I've loved in secret keeping away from you to make you happy, at least I thought I was I wish I had known" My babbling was silenced by her finger against my lips she took my hand and looked to me as if to say

"There was no way you could've known"

"Ehem" I heard and turned around and saw Kai and a female doctor whom I didn't recognize standing in the door way

"Sorry to interrupt you two but this is Nya's Doctor Dr. Avery "

She walked over to Nya's bed

"You gave us quite a stir, young lady imagine one of the Ninja is found out to be abusing you it caused our female staff to want to make him pay for it, though your robotic friend managed to calm them down "

I turned a bit red at this though Nya seemed surprised and genuinely grateful that so many people cared for her

"Now, I need to ask you two to please step outside, I had already decided that once she woke up it would be safe to remove her breathing tube so her system can't become dependent upon it"

I saw a few nurses enter at this moment they smiled at us

"She'll be alright it only takes a few minutes" I heard one of them say, I only nodded and followed Kai out

"So what were you two talking about?" he questioned when the door had shut

"More like communicating without speech, but I was apologizing for not telling her the truth about how I felt, you already know I thought they were happy and somehow I feel at fault for the way she was treated" I was looking at the tile floor at this point the guilt eating at me I felt him grip my shoulder

"Zane, what Jay did wasn't your fault, it was Jay's as you told me she's _alive_ because of you remember that she owes you her life that and I have seen the way she's looked at you, it's her life to control but know this " I looked at him and he looked straight into my eyes " If you two dated and eventually married, I would be honored to call you my brother in law, you've done so much more for her then Jay ever did especially now "

I suddenly hugged him tightly I felt him stiffen then hug back I let go I saw he was smiling

"You two can go back in now" we turned our head's to see one of the nurses had come out

"Thank you, we will" I saw him still smiling out of the corner of my eye as we both went in Nya was sat up she turned her head as best as she could with the neck brace, once we got over to her bed I smiled

"I am sorry again I wish I could take away the pain you are in"

"Don't be, you saved my life I will heal thanks to you I can if you hadn't done what you did I wouldn't be here" I heard Nya croak her voice raspy from not being used

"You know why I did it without a second thought right?" I questioned

Nya reached up and brushed a hand down my face smiling

"Yes, and I am sorry I did not tell you Zane I was afraid of being rejected and being at the mercy of Jay's wrath" I watched as she looked away and down from me

I took her hand, I remembered a song from long ago from my days as an orphan, so I held her close and began to sing

" _Slowly fading away, your lost and so afraid "_ my voice filtered throughout the room

" _Where is the hope in a world so cold? "_ I looked to her

 _"Looking for a distant light, someone who could save a life, you're living in fear no one will hear your cries, can you save me now?"_ I saw tears in her eyes I gently got her to turn head to me as I broke into the chorus

 _"I am with you I will carry you through it all, I won't leave you, I will catch you, when you feel like letting go cause you're not alone"_

I suddenly felt lips against mine my eyes widened as I realized Nya was kissing me I leaned into it tilting my head and closing my eyes I heard Kai snickering behind me I shot a small bit of ice at him and heard him yelp as the ice hit its target she after a couple of minutes separated from me

"Sorry just I couldn't help it hold it I mean" I heard her murmur

"That is alright personally I am happy "

"Yeah I am too though next time, don't shoot me with ice!" I heard Kai shriek

Nya put her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh at something I turned around Kai's spiked hair was blue frozen due to the ice his arms across his face

"You had it coming "I stated simply making Nya laugh harder

I smiled I knew everything will be alright sure Nya has a long road ahead of her but with me beside her helping she'll be alright

A year later

All of us were out celebrating the defeat of Chen I was drunk along with all of us excluding Lloyd and his girlfriend Pixal Lloyd was the driver so he stayed sober Pixal and him were currently making out in the corner , Nya had become my girlfriend after I was discovered in Chens dungeon I still remember her running up to me and kissing me deeply, I watched as she sauntered on over to me

"Let us gather the other's and head back to the bounty hmmm?" she whispered into my ear making me shiver

And so here I found myself pinning her against the wall of her room both of us caught in ferocious battle of dominancy, my computer system was too fogged up with lust to stop myself and her from committing the ultimate act of love


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry about the delay been busy trying to self teach myself drawing because the teacher whom is normally CAD so he has no fucking clue about how to teach me it so yeah any who I do hope you enjoy this Read and Review**

* * *

Nya's PoV

When I awoke the sunlight of morning was filtering into my room I smiled as I turned over to face Zane his silver hair glinted in the soft morning light, even though he was completely different from when the Overlord 'killed' him, I gently kissed his lips and watched as his bright blue eyes opened he gave a soft smile

"Morning my angel "he gently whispered to me

"Morning love" I whispered back

We shared a kiss before I got up I heard him get up as well I smirked as he wrapped his arms around me

"You know you could join me, I was thinking of taking a shower"

He smiled back as I walked to the bathroom

After we went another round and got cleaned up trying to look innocent as we went downstairs thank the Spinjitzu Master nobody was awake as it was still early I knew that they would be up soon, I couldn't help but see my boyfriend as more… human even though clearly he wasn't as we gathered the ingrediants to make a good breakfast I kept looking over my shoulder I heard him give a soft laugh as he caught me, once we heard the pattering of two pairs of feet coming down from the upper floors

"Good Morning Lloyd and Pixal" I didn't even need to turn around to know it was those two

When I did turn around I saw them still standing their Pixal had her head on Lloyds shoulder, unlike normal she had her artificial hair down I smiled with knowing that me and Zane weren't the only ones to get up to things last night

"Morning" her soft voice answered me

I turned around and flipped the pancake in front of me

"You two sleep well?" I questioned flipping another pancake

"Yes, quite well "Lloyd quipped I could see him and Pixal blush out of the corner of my eye

I couldn't help but smile

"That is good "I heard Zane answer back as he whisked the eggs and put them in a pan scrambling them

The next to enter was Cole his hair was mussed up I tried to talk but he interrupted me

"No talk coffee and aspirin first "he grumbled

I couldn't help but snicker I knew he was the drunkest out of all of us thus I knew he had to be hungover

"First cabinet to the right " I again heard Zane reply to the grouchy ninja of Earth

I heard him mumble something of thanks to Zane as he pulled it out

The last to join us was surprisingly Sensei, but I suspect Misako had to do with that, ever since Garmadon went through the portal she's been all over him since it was his letter that made her fall in love with Garmadon

I heard Lloyd mutter something under his breath as well as an oof as Pixal elbowed him hard in the stomach it made me snicker I turned around and slid the final pancakes onto the ceramic plate

"Come on you guys breakfast is served "I said picking up the plate and going to the dining room

They soon joined us and began serving Pixal and Lloyd got us laughing, it started when Pixal played a prank by putting whip cream on his nose then he got her back by shoving an apple in her mouth we all laughed at their banter I felt Zane grab my hand under the table and smiled

Zane's PoV

Me and the others were handing out flyers with Skylar's help in just 3 months we had gotten Steep Wisdom off the ground and it was grand opening day, and as of late I had noticed a change in Pixal's behavior ever since the incident with Chen and her humanization so she could work as a geisha Pixal would snap more her emotional state worried me but more so Nya was the same way she really concerned me Lloyd and I both kept an eye on them concerned for their wellbeing, at current I was up on my dragon when I felt a breeze suddenly my Dragon disappeared and I found myself quite literally 6 feet under I climbed out with help from Kai, we all agreed soon enough something had happened and we needed to go to Sensei

Once we arrived, Nya met me

"Zane we need to talk "

I took her hands

"Love we'll talk but something's happened all of our elemental abilities are gone"

I watched her eyes widen I turned as I felt the wind's shift

"I know those wind's " I heard Wu say as we all saw Lloyd enter his outfit was completely different from earlier

"That's not Lloyd that's not my nephew" I heard him suddenly exclaim

I scanned over him

" I sense that something or someone has taken over his form though who or what is still a mystery" I said as Nya oddly went into the shop along with Wu

"Let me show you" the Possesed Lloyd suddenly shouted and he turned more transparent and greener his hair went completely jet black his eyes went from emerald green to grey with markings around his eyes

"Whoa Lloyd went through puberty" I heard Cole exclaim in shock

I couldn't help but smile sadly it reminded me of something Jay would say

I could only stare in horror as my friend attacked us we soon called retreat though Pixal had to be dragged and Kai hooked by the anchor and brought on board once we were a safe distance Nya came to me

"Zane this is important "she said taking my hands

I looked to her very concerned

"My angel is everything alright?" I questioned brushing a hand against her face

"Zane I'm p-"

She was interrupted by a blast hitting the ship I caught her I gave her a quick kiss setting her down before running I helped defend Wu with Kai it felt like forever, I was very concerned about Nya the battle felt like it waged forever but in reality it was probably 15 minutes when I felt the bounty hit the ground and watched as Nya fell from the bridge I dived and just barley caught her

"I've heard of falling for a guy but this is ridiculous" I quipped, then I saw her face

"Zane " I set her on her feet she looked into my eyes I was severely concerned

"I'm pregnant"


	4. Chapter 4

**Whats this 2 chapters in one week? I felt nice alright? Anyways after this Chapter its going to be all about the Kids family stuff with Jay bits thrown in anyways hope you like this Enjoy Read and Review please**

* * *

My eyes widened in shock, her beautiful hazel eye's glistened with fresh tears

"There is more, they did and ultrasound there is 4 Zane a miracle,I didn't want to know the genders the doctor nearly fainted she was shocked I after that went for my bigger dresses as I was trying to prevent you from finding out and my brother as well I felt awful "

I stood there like an idiot my computer systems on overdrive trying to compute this information

"You can leave me if-" I heard her squeak in surprise as I captured her lips with my own and kissed her deeply pouring my love into it, I wrapped my arms around her

"Nya, my darling I will never leave you and them Nya I had always had hoped we would have children I thought we would be able to wait but I guess fate had other plans hm?" I looked at her with a soft smile

"Hey love birds could you come over here Zane please release the falcon and send him to Misako we need her expertise "

I released the falcon I turned to Nya

"Nya angel we need to tell them because we can't keep this a secret "I gently told her

"Alright but no promises on my brother not trying to dismantle you "

"I can handle him Nya, without hurting him" I gently chided

"Well if this is coming out then give me a few moments"

I watched with curiosity as she disappeared into the wreck of the bounty she came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of red pants and a shirt that really showed the small bump I smiled

"You look beautiful my love" I whispered capturing her lips in a quick kiss we separated and a smile decorated her face

"I bought this outfit had a weird feeling I would need it in the future "I heard her chuckle "It's a lot better than the dress, more comfortable"

"I can imagine "I answered her as I took her hand and lead her towards the group we stood near a log

"Well look who decided to join us" Cole quipped

"Sis, you look bloated are you alright?" I heard Kai ask as well

"Yes Kai I am pregnant that's all had to tell Zane that he is going to be a father"

I about laughed at how she said it so nonchalantly and the reactions Kai fell backwards off the log he was sitting on in shock, Pixal and Cole yelped

"WHAT!?"

And Wu looked well like he expected it

I saw Kai hop over the log and sit back down

"You two are joking right?"

"No and soon there will be 4 more joining us "

I watched Kai faint, Pixal and Coles jaws dropped and Wu again just sat there calmly

"And the brother strikes out Nya darling?"

I watched as she brought out her element and splashed her brother with it he shot up

"Nya please tell me you are kidding"

Nya went out of my arms she dried her brother off and then pulled 4 small pieces of paper I assumed were ultrasound pictures out of a pocket in her pants and handed them over to her brother

"Congratulations, you're going to be an Uncle Kai" She said calmly coming over to me I wrapped my arms around her again smiling

ANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANLC

Nya's PoV

The next morning I awoke Zane and I against each other I smiled as I felt his hands on my swollen abdomen, hopefully we will have Morro dealt with before they are born it shouldn't take 6 months to take him down I felt him shift

"Zane darling time to get up " I gently said trying to get out of his arms but I couldn't I chuckled as I carefully turned over his bright ice blue eyes met my hazel ones I gave a soft laugh

"Morning love " he said and kissed me

I kissed back and like a teenage couple we ended up in a make out session it might've gone farther if it wasn't for the clearing of a throat making us jump apart like we suddenly were on fire

"While I understand she's pregnant I would appreciate not being exposed to you two"

I turned and saw Misako standing there

"Misako, it's not like I've not caught you and my brother in the same position "I heard Wu say

Zane and I laughed as her face went a nice shade of crimson

"I frankly remember you wearing a bright pink br-"

"WU! "

We heard him snickering, Zane got up and then helped me up, we saw Misako looking over a scroll glaring at Wu from the side of her glasses Cole sat eating on a log nearby my brother despite the commotion was still asleep, Zane and I sat near Cole and ate our breakfast

"So quadruplet's that's very rare isn't it?" he questioned

"Yes, they say my body must've released 2 eggs at the same time and one of them spilt three times and the other stayed normal unless it's all four identical or 2 sets of identical twins"

"Yeah, that makes sense still really rare"

"Yeah, I thought the doctor was going to faint" I answered taking a bite of my food

Eventually my brother awoke and with Misako and my Loves help they all knew where they were heading, but I couldn't go with them because of my condition, Zane and I stood next to his Yak

"I'm scared Zane" I confessed

I saw him smile sadly

"Nya my darling angel, I may not be with you but remember I have something to fight for" he placed a hand on my abdomen "My family"

I laughed tears in my eyes he gently wiped them away he kissed me and then got on his yak and snapped the reigns I waved as my darling Zane, Cole and Kai all rode off I felt Pixal and Misako place their hands on my shoulder

"First Spinjitzu Master guide them and help them to bring home your Grandson Lloyd safely" I said and smiled as a warm breeze blow threw my hair and I knew in my heart they would be alright

ANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANCLTANLC

Finally Morro was gone; Lloyd was back the Sword in its sheath Pixal teared up as she ran to him

I watched as Lloyd scooped Pixal up and twirled her around; I watched her take Lloyd and Misako to the side

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

I busted up laughing at the shrill voice of Lloyd

"LLOYD MONTGUMERY GARMADON!"

Zane then joined in laughing at the sound of Misako scolding her son

I was exhausted somehow I had managed to summon my true potential and take down the Cursed realm even 5 months pregnant with 4 babies growing inside me

With Zane's arms around me I knew life was going good

Jay's PoV

I remember waking up on the cold cell bottom at Kryptarian the last memory was Zane holding my arm's behind me I was dazed as I spotted Nya bloody on the floor, soon to come find out I caused that, the warden hated me for being a woman beater

"Here's the daily magazines I know you'll love it Woman Beater " I watched the warden slide a stack of magazines into my Cell I sighed I had long since gave up fighting the darkness my eyes now a dark purple, I dropped the first of the 5 or 6 in the stack like it was on fire

For there was my beloved Nya and Zane standing sideways so I could see she was very much pregnant I shakily picked up the Magazine and flipped to the article

"The Ninja of Water Nya Yumi had been hiding since the defeat of Morro at Styxx for unknown reasons many had said she looked pregnant, but today in our exclusive interview with the Ninjas we found out Ms Yumi is not only in fact pregnant but with Quadruplets and the father is none other than Zane Julian "We are very excited" Ms. Yumi said "When I found out she was pregnant I thought that she would be having one, I was over the moon when I found out it was four " Mr. Julian said and she's not the only one Pixal Borg daughter of Famous Cyrus Borg also revealed to us she is expecting as well and Lloyd Garmadon grandson to our lands creator is the father "Thank goodness though it's only one a boy we've decided his name will be David Marcus Garmadon " Ms. Borg commented on the matter the quads are due in December " I read to myself

I glared at the pictures

"That should be me" I growled throwing the magazine aside "Not that bloody tin can ME " I roared the darkness surrounding me objects flew about

My eyebrow rose

"That is new" I thought lifting a hand and the magazine hovered in the air I smiled"telepathy " I began to plot to get strong and take down that family and claim the bitch as my own

"Look out little family here comes Jay" I cackled

Nya's PoV

I felt awful my abdomen was huge I felt like a beached whale, the doctor's I again shocked with being pregnant to full term extremely rare in the case of quads, I was at the hospital on strict bed rest till labor kicked in and then they'd be delivered via C section, I didn't mind the other weeks but I had been hoping they'd be here in time for Christmas which I may add is today I smiled as one of them kicked me suddenly a sharp pain shot through me I jabbed the button for the nurses and soon 4 of them ran in

"It's time" I gasped as I felt a contraction go through me

Zane soon joined me the epidural had already kicked in I was scared until Zane took my hand

"Sweetheart, your brother is here along with Cole Pixal and Lloyd it was a right shock to us that you went into labor today"

"I am just glad you are here love "

Kai's PoV

"I still can't believe I am going to be an uncle to 4 kids no less Zane and my sister are going to have their hands full " I said a very pregnant Pixal handed me a cup of coffee she was overdue as well but the doctor said that was common in first time pregnancy's

I heard Lloyd laugh

"I am just shocked it took this long I thought Pixal and I would end up having our little one before them but guess that isn't happening"

I laughed

"Can't wait to find out the genders "

" Agreed Kai " I turned to see Zane standing there in full scrubs

I couldn't help but take a picture I saw Zane shake his head

"Well if you want to have the media crawling all over here to find out what's going on be my guest but I am going to prevent that "

Everyone snickered as I began typing on my phone when I looked up Zane had dissapeared

Zane's PoV

As soon as I received the call that she was in labor I rushed to the hospital I was already about to head to the hospital now as I knelt by her as they cut into her she winced

"Okay first babies out "the Surgeon called out I walked over taking pictures as she was cleaned off the nurse then smiled and handed me my first born

"Congratulations dad, it's a girl "the nurse said as she handed my daughter over to me I walked over to Nya a smiled caressed her features

"It's a girl "I gently said

"Then welcome to the world Kira Isabel Julian" I heard her say gently putting a hand our daughters face I went and gently set her back in the bassinet as another wail entered the room

"Baby B is out"

I smiled walking to the next bassinet again talking pictures as my second oldest was cleaned up the nursed wrapped my child up and did the same as the first  
"Congratulations you have a son" she gently set him in my arms I cradled him as I walked over to Nya

"Nya welcome to the world Max Simon Julian" I smiled we had agreed if we had had a son that I would name him

"Max I love it " she did the same thing brushing a hand against his face as I was walking back a third wail entered the room

"Baby C is out "

This one along with the next were boys as well

"Jack Gabriel Julian"

"Andrew Lee Julian"

I smiled as I followed the nurses as they wheeled them out

Kai's PoV

We heard the clicking of wheels and looked up 4 incubators were being wheeled past the waiting area and Zane soon followed he stopped and came in

"Congratulations Kai your an Uncle to 3 boys and one girl " I smiled as he sat near me camera in hand everyone gathered around as he brought up the pictures

The first I could tell was the girl by the pink hat on her head

"This is Kira Isabel Julian your niece and the first born " I heard Zane state proudly

I stared at the photo amazed her eyes were exactly like Zane's icey blue the nose was definitely Yumi as well as the shape of her eyes Zane flipped it to the next one

"This is Max Simon Julian the second born"

Max looked like a perfect mixture of my sister and Zane he flipped it

"This is Jack Gabriel Julian"

He looked exactly like his brother a perfect mixture between the parents

"And then our youngest Andrew Lee Julian " Zane flipped it and again looked exactly like his brothers

I finally realized

"Wait are they identical Triplets? "I questioned

I saw Zane nod

" yes they are seems that Nya's system released two eggs that month one split into three and the other stayed normal "

It made sense to me

"You'll be allowed to see them when she wakes up this took a lot out of her"

I nodded

"and Zane congratulations on becoming a dad" I said

Zane smiled

"Thank You Kai"


End file.
